


Come With Me Now

by ShiraSM787



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Swearing, Vampires, bit of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiraSM787/pseuds/ShiraSM787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys are hunting at a fancy party and then Crowley shows up for a dance, reminding you of a previous encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N. So this is the first fic that I have ever posted. Not the first I’ve ever written, but the first one that I decided to let the internet read. I would love feedback. This one is partially based off of the lyrics of the song Come With Me Now by Kongos. And I am open for more requests if you like my work. Okay I’ll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!*

You sighed, looking down into your half empty champagne glass while sitting alone at the table in the corner of the lavish ballroom, wondering how long this torture was going to last. Your brothers had dragged you to some sort of fancy party for a hunt. A retired hunter had gotten Intel about a siren that was causing trouble in Flagstaff, AZ and decided to call you and your brothers to see if the three of you could take care of it. Your investigations led you to some sort of charity event that required formal dress. Sam was undercover as a volunteer while Dean was scoping out the back rooms and checking the cameras. Meanwhile, you were the lookout and had to blend into the crowd.

You really didn’t want to be there and the party had just started. It wasn’t your type of thing. Sure you didn’t mind dressing up. Hell, you had to admit that the strapless sapphire knee-length dress that you had bought for the occasion did make you feel sexy. The dress was made from a silky material and fit your figure perfectly. However, the heels you could do without. If you needed to fight, you felt as though they would trip you up. But despite the confidence boost that the dress gave you, you weren’t used to being around so many people, especially since they seemed to come from higher standards of living.

Standing up you made your way over to the bar, leaving your now empty champagne glass on the table. This earned you a concerned look from Sam, who was on the opposite side of the room serving cheese and crackers. You pretended not to notice. When you reached the bar, you ordered a mojito instead of your usual whiskey to match the tastes of the other women that were here. Once you paid the bartender and received your drink, you made your way back to the table to continue watching people dance to the music being played by the live band. It was mostly classical music and it made you feel more cultured. Classical music was definitely a nice change of pace from the type of music that you were forced to listen to on a regular basis.

An hour had gone by with still no sign of the siren. You were beginning to lose count of how many drinks you had ordered. You knew this because your mind was drifting to the events of last night. And you desperately wanted to forget it.

“I’m starting to think I should tell the bartender to cut you off.” A voice spoke up behind you. You turned around to find the King of Hell, leaning against the table and drinking his signature scotch. Your stomach began to do flips. His presence always made you feel nervous, among other things. Even more so right now.

“How long have you been watching me?”

“Long enough to know that you are bored. Maybe you’d like to go somewhere to be better entertained?”Crowley remarked with a small raise of his eyebrow.

“No!” you exclaimed. “Ugh. What are you doing here, Crowley? If you haven’t noticed, my brothers and I are in the middle of a hunt,” you replied irritation clear in your tone, not letting your alcohol-induced state betray your true emotions.

“Is that right? So that is what ‘hunting’ consists of now, is it? Drinking until you become too intoxicated to fight off the creatures,” he retorted. You glared at him briefly but said nothing in response. After a moment of silence you spoke up again.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here?” Your thoughts flashed back to the previous night again. You quickly repressed the memory.

“Can’t I just come by for a social visit?” he smirked. “Where are the plaid giants?”

“Looking for the creature,” you replied with a sigh. He nodded and took another sip from his glass, without taking his eyes off of you. The music came to a halt and the room erupted with applause making you glance away from Crowley momentarily to see that song’s dance was over. Once the clapping died down, the band began to play a waltz.

“Ahem.” You look back towards the demon to see him standing directly in front of you with his hand extended towards you. “Come with me,” he spoke softly, gesturing you to take his hand. You gave him a confused look. He nodded towards the ballroom floor where many of the other guests had begun to dance again.

When you didn’t respond, he sighed, grasping your hand and gently pulling you to your feet. He led you to an open space in the middle of the floor. He then took your left hand and placed it on his right shoulder while his other hand firmly held your waist to keep you close to him. His left hand returned to take your right hand. Before you knew it, he had you following his steps in a slow waltz. Never once did he take his eyes away from yours.

You were dumbfounded. _The King of Hell is dancing with me?_ At that thought, the floodgate opened and your mind began reliving the events of last night….

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

While your brothers were asleep in the cheap motel room that you currently inhabited, you quietly snuck out, making sure to grab the keys to the Impala. You drove out to what normal people would consider to be the middle of nowhere. However, you knew better. You pulled out a small tin box, the contents of which included the bone of a black cat, a photo of yourself, and some graveyard dirt. Getting out of the Impala, you walked to the middle of the crossroads to bury it.

You felt obligated to do something before things escalated. Since there was nothing in your power that you could do, you figured you could make a deal. However, you were really unsure if a demon would show. You were a Winchester after all. But you had to try.

You covered up the box and took a few steps back, waiting for one to show up. After ten minutes had passed, you had a feeling that no demon was willing to come. You turned around and walked back to the Impala. Before you could reach for the handle, you felt a strong presence behind you.

“Hello, love.” Whipping around to find the source of the voice, you came face to face with none other than Crowley. “I’m a little surprised to see you all the way out here…And without Moose and Squirrel.”

“Crowley. I-I wasn’t aware that you even made crossroads deals anymore.” This wasn’t going according to plan. You didn’t expect him to show up.

“I don’t. However, when a Winchester is summoning a crossroads demon, I usually get notified. But when I was informed that you were the one that was summoning, I figured I would come here myself.” He walked a little closer to you. It was a little too close for comfort so you took a few steps back only to bump into the Impala.

“I’m intrigued. There is no devil’s trap painted anywhere. You don’t even have a weapon at the ready. What is it that you are here for, Y/N?” He examined you with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty.

“I want to make a deal.” At your words his eyes seemed to take on a doleful look. You figured that you must have imagined it so you continued to explain. “I want to stop things from getting worse. It just feels like the bad keeps piling up and I want it to end. I honestly don’t care if it costs me my soul. I can’t just sit around anymore and not make an attempt to fix things for my brothers-,” Crowley cut you off before you could finish your explanation.

“No.” You stared at him.

“What do you mean no? Is this a can’t or won’t situation?” you questioned him angrily, tears threatening to fall. He wasn’t even going to hear you out.

“Won’t,” he replied decidedly. “This isn’t something that you can just _fix_. Your brothers have been a bad influence on you. Haven’t you learned through their mistakes that it isn’t just up to you? Sacrificing yourself won’t accomplish anything.” He grabbed your hands in his and gazed deeply into your eyes. He seemed so sincere. “Y/N, don’t think that just because your brothers feel the need to sacrifice themselves for each other means that you have to do the same. That isn’t you.”

You were completely confused by the behavior the demon was showing. This was completely unlike him. He actually seemed to care. If you were honest with yourself, you had grown fond of the demon, despite the things he had done. And this just made those feelings stronger. Just as you were about to say something, he dropped your hands and backed away.

“I’ll be making sure that you won’t be making any deals from now on. My crossroads demons will be avoiding you, so it would be pointless to try.” His voice took a serious tone as he spoke. “I must be off, business and whatnot.” And before you could protest he was gone. Tears began streaming down your face as you got behind the wheel to drive back to the motel.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

To say you were confused was an understatement. What were you thinking? Why aren’t you pushing him away or signaling for your brothers? Your emotions were getting mixed up in this reality. You tried to sell your soul to him last night and he wouldn’t take a moment to stop to even consider it as an option. It was really strange.

You looked Crowley in the eyes. There was the sincerity again. Against your better judgment, you decided to bring up the subject.

“Crowley?”you spoke up after gathering your nerves.

“Hm?” He continued to lead you around the ballroom.

“I was wondering something. Why wouldn’t you make that deal with me? It just doesn’t seem like you to pass up a soul, especially with my lineage and consanguinity.” He averted his gaze briefly but returned it moments later, more focused.

“I thought I already explained it to you,” he answered quickly.

“Well I want to know what you meant by ‘that isn’t you’,” you quoted his words back to him. He slowed the dancing and seemed to be pondering about how to respond to you.

“What I meant was that you are not your brothers. You are very different from them. For instance, upon seeing me this evening, your brothers would have threatened to kill me.” He paused. “However you, on the other hand, just exchanged pleasantries of sorts. You also didn’t deny my invitation to dance either,” he chuckled. “You are a very remarkable woman, Y/N. Smart, fierce…”

“What are you saying?”

“I suppose I am saying that I enjoy your company,” he said with a chuckle.

“So…You like me?” He flashed you with one of his signature smirks.

“I guess you can say that.” You couldn’t prevent the blush that appeared on your face. This made his smirk grow wider.

“And what of you, Y/N?” You gave him a questioning look. “Why are you willingly dancing with the king of demons?”

You smiled back at him. “I guess you can say that I don’t mind your company either.”

The music came to an end. After a brief applause, Crowley grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss upon your knuckles.

“Thank you for the dance, love.”

“Of course, Crowley.” The blush was still very much present on your cheeks from his gentlemanly behavior towards you. It wasn’t often that you received this sort of treatment in your line of work, and you were loving every second of it. You were actually hoping to spend more time with the demon king from now on.

“I should probably leave before your brothers spot me with you. Until next time.” He began to make his exit but before he got too far, he came back and whispered into your ear.

“I took the liberty of eliminating that siren for you hours ago. Just thought you’d appreciate that little tidbit of information.” He disappeared without another word, leaving you stunned.

As soon as you reigned in your thoughts, you ran to find your brothers, ecstatic that you wouldn’t need to be here any longer. Deciding to leave Crowley out of this, you fabricated a different story that you hoped they’d buy. You’d rather not have your brothers find out about what you tried to do nor the fact that you were starting to harbor a small infatuation for a demon.

After filling in your brothers, you went to grab your coat. You noticed something sticking out of the pocket. It was a bright red thorn-less rose with a note tied to the stem. By the time you finished reading it, your face almost matched the color of the petals.

_Y/N, I forgot to mention to you how gorgeous you looked in that dress tonight. I hope you’ll consider wearing more stuff like it in the future. Enjoy the rest of your hunting-free evening. I’ll be seeing you soon. ~Crowley_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Come With Me Now. Reader convinces Sam and Dean to take her to the beach. Crowley shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I totally wasn't planning on this being a continuation for the other chapter. This was going to be its own thing. But it kinda just turned out this way. I live by the ocean (my inspiration for this chapter). I had gone down to the water and put my feet in and my feet went numb in like 2 seconds. And then my brain went "This-This is perfect." Might end up writing more to it depending on whether or not people like it I guess. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

“C’mon Dean!” You whined. “We aren’t too far. It would be fun!”

“No, Y/N. We have to head back now,” Dean sighed. “Besides, we don’t even have the right gear.”

“That isn’t an issue. It is getting close to summer. I’m pretty sure the stores are stocked,” you replied. Dean gave you an exasperated look which you returned with pleading eyes. He turned to look at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

“Why are you so hell-bent on the idea?” Dean inquired.

“Because I’ve never been to the beach before. I just thought we could use a break and well…”you paused. “I figured we could go since we’re not too far from the ocean. Please?”

“Y/N, you do realize how cold the water is up here right? I mean the ocean is typically cold but it is May. The northeast isn’t exactly tropical, especially at this time of year,” Sam explained.

“So what? There are other things to do at the beach you know. Like tanning or looking for seashells? It is just one day guys.” The two boys glanced at each other and then back to you.

“Alright, Fine,” Dean said after some deliberation, realizing there was no talking you out of it.

“Thanks you guys! It means a lot to me!” you squealed in delight, running up and hugging them both. “Let’s go get our stuff.” You grabbed your wallet and ran out to the Impala.

“Wow. She is really excited about this,” Sam noted. Dean nodded in agreement.

“I thought Dad took us to the beach before?”

“I think he was going to, but Y/N was sick and we had to stay at the motel,” Sam recalled.

“Oh yeah, I remember. While Dad was out getting her some cough syrup, we snuck out. Man was he pissed.” The two of them grabbed the keys and went to meet you at the car.

You and your brothers had just finished up a case in Norwich, Connecticut. People were going missing and all the other hunters in the area were too busy working their own cases. Sam and Dean were thinking demonic possessions. It had been quiet on the demon front lately and it was a little concerning. The boys were hoping this case would lead them to Crowley to see if he was back to his nefarious schemes. However you really weren’t convinced this case had anything to do with demons.

The case turned out to not be even remotely supernatural. Some whack job was kidnapping random strangers and eventually leaving their mangled corpses in the river. Just goes to show that humans can be monsters too. However, you managed to find a werewolf not too far off. It had jumped you on your way back from picking up food for you and the boys.

Sitting in the back seat of the Impala, you leaned against the window and stared at the passing buildings. Your brothers were arguing about music. Something along the lines of which band was better; Styx or Foreigner. Thankfully you had learned to tune out their bickering long ago. After successfully zoning out, your mind began to wander a bit.

Two weeks had passed since the case in Arizona. It was all you could think about lately. Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere of the wealthy upper class gala that you were forced to endure, you had to concede that you had enjoyed yourself. Maybe not at first, but when a certain someone arrived, the night had a taken a turn for the better. Crowley had shown up asked you for a dance. He even took care of the siren that you, Sam, and Dean were hunting without asking for some sort of favor in return. But knowing him, he’d probably bring it up at a later date. And to top it all off, you enjoyed his company. If anyone asked you, you’d probably deny that fact, blaming it all on the number of cocktails you had ingested.

However, the biggest thing on your mind was the note that was attached to a rose that the demon had left for you in your coat pocket. Hiding it from the boys was difficult. The note was easily concealed. The flower on the other hand…

_~Two weeks prior~_

“What’s with the flower, Y/N?” Sam inquired, noticing the blush on your cheeks as you sniffed the scarlet rose that you held to your nose. As quickly as the blush appeared, it vanished.

“It was given to me,” you replied quickly. _Can’t tell them Crowley was here!_

“Who gave it to you? Do I have to show them my weapons trunk?” Dean asked you with a chuckle. You gave him a mock glare and giggled. But you knew he was somewhat serious. As the eldest, he took to being a little overprotective.

“Very funny, Dean. It was just some guy that I danced with. I think his name was Tom? He was a proper gentleman. No need for dramatics” you smiled. At least most of your statement was the truth.

The boys had decided to hit the bar after the party; however you knew you’d had enough alcohol that evening and insisted upon going back to the motel. You walked into the motel and watched your brothers speed off to the nearest drinking establishment. Turning on the lights, you noticed a rose on your bed with a second note.

_A token of my appreciation for the lie you told your brothers. I’m sure you could use the relaxation after the work you put into this case. –Crowley_

You looked around the room wondering what he was referring too. That’s when you realized there was a flickering light coming from under the door in the bathroom. Pulling the gun out from under your pillow, you cautiously walked to the door. You rapidly opened it, your gun ready to fire. But nobody was there. Instead, you saw the tub filled with water, steam rising from it. On the edge of the tub was yet another note.

_Relax. No tricks. Just a bath with some scented candles to reduce your stress._

You put down your gun. At this point you were beyond questioning things. You were too exhausted and the bath seemed like a good idea. As a precaution you kept your gun next to the tub and the door to the bathroom locked.

After soaking for while, you noticed how drowsy you had become. To prevent yourself from drowning, you got out and dried yourself off. You put on your pajamas and went to bed, getting the best sleep you’d had in a while.

_~Present Day~_

You couldn’t help but to ponder why the demon was being so kind to you. In fact you were beginning to wonder if he actually was a demon at all.

“Earth to Y/N!” you faintly heard Dean say, snapping you from your thoughts.

“Huh? What?”

“I was trying to tell you that we are here. Unless you changed your mind and we don’t have to get swim suits?”

“No! We are still going. Sorry. Must have zoned out a bit.”

“Uh. Y/N?” Sam spoke up. You looked at him inquisitively. “You got a little…”He pointed to your chin. You had drooled. Dean cackled as you quickly wiped the spit from your chin.

“Shut up, Dean,” you said with embarrassment.

You split up from your brothers to find a swim suit. The place they were shopping only had cheap one piece suits. You wanted something that looked nice. The store you found tailored solely to swim wear.

After perusing the various racks, you found one that appealed to you. It was a plain light purple bikini. The top half was like a strapless bra and the bottom had a short, skirt-like extension. It was definitely your style. You also found a cute cover up that was a slightly darker shade to go with it since the boys made it seem like it’d be a little chilly by the water. You met back up with the boys after checking out. They seemed eager to get out of the shopping center. Shopping really wasn’t something they enjoyed. Neither did you typically, but every now and again it felt nice to act like a normal person.

You soon arrived at the beach, hurrying to the changing rooms to put on your new bikini. When you had finished changing, you walked over to where you saw the boys set up the blanket on the beach. You grabbed the sun screen and rubbed it into your skin as fast as you could. You couldn’t wait to go into the water. As soon as you covered your exposed skin in the lotion, you made your way down towards the water. Dean followed with a knowing grin on his face, while Sam stayed back on the blanket and laid back to try and relax.

You jogged into the water only to jump back out with a high pitched squeak escaping your mouth. Dean doubled over in laughter at the sound you just made.

“Holy FUCK is this water cold!!!” You yelled.

“We told you it would be,” Dean continued to laugh.

“It isn’t funny!” You began to laugh with him. Then you had an idea. While he wasn’t paying attention, you walked around him and shoved him towards the water.

“What the hell?!” His laughter made him unbalanced. He fell down into the incoming waves. His yelp caused you to fall over as well. You were now in tears from how much you were laughing.

It felt good to bond with your brother. You didn’t have too many occasions where you all took a vacation day. Not in this line of work.

After realizing how cold the water was, you put on your cover up and decided to walk along the beach to look for seashells. The tide was low so you figured it wouldn’t be too hard to find them. Dean and Sam told you to go on without them. They were going to enjoy the sun and have a beer.

You had been walking for a while and were well out of your brothers’ sight. So far you had collected a few shells and a sand dollar. You came up to the underside of a boardwalk and rested against the pillar, looking out to the ocean.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, darling?” The voice you had been dreaming about for the past two weeks sounded behind you. You swung around to find Crowley walking down towards you.

“Crowley! What are you doing here?” You tried to calm yourself, but the butterflies in your stomach were persistent.

“Same as you. I’m enjoying the view.” As he spoke his eyes took in your entire appearance. You face began to feel warm and you knew that a pink tinge was spreading across your cheeks.

“I-if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were following me.” He smirked at your comment. “By the way, thank you for the roses…and the candlelit bath.”

This seemed to catch him off guard.

_~Earlier that Day~_

Crowley was pacing about his throne room, his mind active. His subjects were giving him nervous looks, not sure what to do or say but choosing to remain silent in fear.

For the past two weeks, the demon king had done nothing but think. He thought back to that night. You looked so beautiful; your hair, your eyes, the way the dress accentuated your figure…His shook his head trying to stop focusing on those thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake them.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ The question constantly plagued his mind. He wasn’t used to these feelings. _Damn Moose and his cure._

Although, if he were being honest with himself, the cure was just an excuse. He had found you attractive and considered you to be good company long before Sam had injected him with human blood. But back then it wasn’t loaded with emotions. Now he actually cared about you.

He had been having his minions keep a close watch on you without revealing themselves. Currently they were reporting in.

“Well? Are you going to just stand there or do you have something to tell me?” Crowley snapped.

“Sire, we-we were just coming to report to you-”

“Get on with it then, I’m busy.”

“The Winchester girl. She is currently in Connecticut with her brothers. They don’t seem to be on guard. What action should we take?’’

“Action?” Crowley approached the two demons in front of him. Both looked down to avoid eye contact.

“I-I just assumed that you wanted to take care of them-” he quickly disposed of the demon with his angel blade.

“You know what they say about assumptions.” He looked over at the other demon, who had begun to sweat nervously.

“Where in Connecticut?”

“By-by the beach near Hartford,” the second demon replied.

“You are dismissed.”

_~Present Day~_

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “So what brings you to the beach? Hunting some sort of sea monster, are we?” You chuckled at his witty remark.

“No, not sea monsters. But we were working a case not too far from here. And I um…I had never been to the beach before…”He cut you off.

“You had never been to the beach? Didn’t you ever go as a child?” he asked incredulously.

“Crowley. My family? The Winchester family? There were no family outings. Hunting, that is all there was,” you sighed.

“I see,” he mused as he came and placed his arm around you, joining you in looking out over the ocean. “And what did you think of your first beach experience?”

“The water was too cold.” At this he laughed.

“Of course it is cold, love. The ocean is always cold. Up in this region especially.”

“Yeah. So I’ve been told. Other than that though, it has been pretty relaxing.” You smiled sweetly at him, leaning against his shoulder.

Crowley moved your hair off of your neck as and he did so, he noticed a small bandage on your back. His expression immediately changed to one of concern.

“What happened?” He queried, examining the bandage further.

“It’s nothing. Just a scratch from the hunt. Werewolf attacked from behind. I’m lucky I wasn’t bitten. All part of the job though. Only took a couple of stitches to fix.” You shrugged it off. But Crowley’s expression remained unchanged.

Suddenly, you found yourself being pulled into an embrace. You froze at this new form of contact from the demon. His breathing was deep as he continuously pulled you closer to him. His hands were soothingly massaging your back, avoiding the fresh wound. At that, you began to relax in his hold and moved your hands to return the embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity, you pulled back and looked up at the demon king. Your eyes searched his for some form of deception or a sign that he had ulterior motives. But you found none. Sensing your line of thought from your intense scrutinizing gaze, he placed his hands on your cheeks and leaned in to kiss you. Your eyes widened, but you soon responded by kissing back with vigor and pulling him closer to you by the lapels of his suit. Your actions took him by surprise but he never lost focus.

He decided to test the waters further. His tongue traced the outside of your lips, seeking entrance. As soon as you parted your lips, his tongue invaded your mouth, wrestling yours for dominance. He tasted like alcohol and fire and you couldn’t seem to get enough. You almost frowned when the kiss ended.

This kiss left you a little short of breath, partly from the shock that you still felt. _I just kissed the King of Hell!_

“Um…” you started, at a loss for words. You really weren’t sure what was happening or if it was even real. “So, that just happened.”

“Indeed.” Crowley looked just as lost as you were. But before either of you could talk about what had just passed between you….

“Y/N!” Your brothers had come looking for you. Apparently they deemed your walk to have been too long for their comfort. Especially since they lost sight of you.

“Crowley. I-I have to,” you informed him, nodding in the direction of your brothers’ voices. You sighed and looked down at the ground. Crowley gently grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. He then placed a chaste kiss upon your lips.

“I understand, love. I need to leave as well.” He seemed just as disappointed as you. “But I can guarantee that we’ll be in touch,” he said with a knowing smirk.

You nodded and in the blink of an eye he was gone. It was then that your brothers came running into view.

“Y/N!” Dean shouted.

“Dean. Sam.” You flagged them over. They raced over to you.

“Are you alright?” Sam panted.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” you asked.

“We were worried. You were gone for a long time.”

“We thought something had happened to you,” Dean explained.

“I’m a big girl Dean. I can handle myself. But I probably shouldn’t have wandered this far. Sorry for making you worry.” You gave them a smile, the kiss still fresh in your mind. The blush returned to your cheeks.

“Your face is super red,” Sam noted.

“Looks like you got sunburn on your first beach outing,” Dean teased.

“What?! No way! I made sure to put extra sunscreen. There is no way!” you complained. “You two didn’t even put on sunscreen! You should be the ones with the sunburns!”

After the long walk back the Impala, you comfortably situated yourself in the backseat. You planned to doze off for a while. It was a long ride back to the bunker. Your dreams were bound to be pleasant from the day’s events. With your eyes beginning to close, your thoughts returned to Crowley and the kiss, bringing a smile to your lips. Letting out a contented sigh, you drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the boys helping out Cas on a case, reader ends up going on her first solo hunt. Doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to add more. Life has been a little crazy as of late. I moved out of my beach apartment. I ended up getting wicked sick for a few days. And to top it all off i had a bit of writer's block. But I pushed through and the chapter is almost as long as the previous two put together. Yay! I'm not too sure if I like it. So I might come back in and edit at some point. :P
> 
> Next chapter it will be mostly fluff and potentially some Smut? Got a request to put some in there. :) Hope you enjoy!

The drive back to the bunker was exhausting since the boys insisted on not stopping to sleep in a motel. You only ended up stopping twice during the night; to refuel and stretch your legs, and for Sam to take over the role of designated driver. After being awoken at the first stop, getting back to sleep was extremely difficult. You never exactly enjoyed trying to slumber in the back of a moving vehicle. You were prone to car-sickness during long car-rides, but thankfully you had remembered to take your motion sickness medication with you on this trip.

By the time you stopped for the second time, the sun had risen. At this point you knew there was no use trying to sleep. Dean, on the other hand, passed out as soon as you were all back on the road, the slight rumbling of his baby’s engine lulling him to sleep. You leaned against the window in attempts to make yourself comfortable. No dice. And there was still about nine hours left before you got back. Sam began fiddling with the radio, looking for something to listen to. He stopped on NPR, probably figuring that you and Dean were both out cold. You knew it would put you to sleep if you weren’t careful, so you tuned out again.

You had a really bad habit of over thinking when you spaced out. Yesterday you had kissed Crowley. The butterflies in your stomach were still fluttering, making it difficult for your mind to think of anything but the demonic ruler. You were starting to have those nagging thoughts of doubt enter your mind. Was he playing you? But you reminded yourself of the incident in the church. How he had, after being given human blood, admitted that he wanted to be loved. You hadn’t seen it for yourself. The brothers had forced you to stay behind at the bunker with Kevin in case anything bad happened. Sam had filled you in on the details afterward. After hearing about it you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Dean and Sam, however, made sure you remembered who it was you were feeling sorry for. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant conversation.

After nine more hours and three more pit stops, you finally made it back to the bunker. Once you got inside, you went straight to your room to put away your things. After ensuring that everything was tidy, you made your way to the kitchen. You had insisted on stopping at the store for groceries on the way back. Having eaten at restaurants for the past week, you began to crave a home cooked meal. Since the boys were rather inept at cooking anything other than burgers, frozen meals, or plain salads, you volunteered for kitchen duty. You decided to make some herb-roasted chicken. For dessert, you were making a mixed berry pie, knowing that it would please your brothers.

After placing the chicken in the oven and starting the side dishes, you decided to go read in the library, making sure to take the timer with you so that you could keep an eye on how much time was left. While you were slaving away in the kitchen, Sam had gone to take a short nap in his room, tired from driving. Dean had taken to cleaning all of the guns and organizing the weapons, since no one had done that in a while.

At the store you managed to get your hands on a James Patterson book. You were a sucker for crime novels, especially his Alex Cross series. The one you had grabbed was _Cat and Mouse,_ one of his older works. Before you returned to where you had left off, you poured yourself some whiskey. The timer began to beep obnoxiously at you after about 20 minutes of relaxation. You were about to put down the book next to your glass of whiskey on the side table when you noticed it. The cologne that suddenly wafted in the air wasn’t one that belonged to either of your brothers. The aroma vanished so quickly you began to believe you had just imagined it. But then you realized that the glass in front of you wasn’t your glass of whiskey. There was a neatly folded piece of paper beside it as well. You quickly picked up the paper.

_This tastes much better -C_

You stared at the note and glanced over to the amber liquid in the glass. Picking it up with shaky hands you brought it to your nose and inhaled the scent. It smelled alright. Cautiously you took a sip. Then another. It was excellent. The scotch was leagues better than the whiskey you had originally poured for yourself. Knowing he was probably watching, you whispered a thank you to a seemingly empty room. Grabbing the note and your glass, you made your way back to the kitchen.

“That smells awesome, Y/N,” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen. You smiled, grabbing the pie from the oven and watching Dean’s eyes widen as he licked his lips.

“Thanks, Dean. You should probably go wake Sam up before everything gets cold.” He nodded, taking another whiff of the pie before exiting the room. You downed the rest of the scotch before obtaining some plates from the cupboard. The smell hit you again. A strong scent of cologne, only this time it lingered. You could smell the underlying sulfuric tones that could only belong to demons.

“Crowley?” you questioned quietly, hoping your brothers wouldn’t walk in on you. Your eyes scanned the room but there was seemingly nobody there. Looking over at your glass, you notice it has been refilled. Suddenly, you feel a small kiss placed upon your cheek. It was at that moment that your brothers walked back in the room and the smell of the cologne disappeared again. You couldn’t help but be a little confused as to what he was up to. At the same time, you enjoyed how mysterious he was being.

After a few days of being back at the bunker, the boys got a call from Cas. He was on his way there to explain his situation. When he arrived, his appearance was completely disheveled. His hair was unkempt, and there was dried blood on his trench coat.

“What happened?” you asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a chair so you could make sure he wasn’t injured.

“Angels.”

“I thought you took care of the issues you had with them?” Sam queried.

“I did. But Metatron is on the loose. And they know it is my fault.”

“So they are trying to dish out punishment even though you are trying to find him?” you placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Not all of them. Just the few that remained on Earth that refused to return home. I don’t think that anyone in heaven realizes what they are doing.”

“Well that is friggin’ awesome,” Dean responded, rubbing his temples in frustration. Cas stood up and walked toward the table where Sam and Dean were sitting.

“Would you be able to help take care of this situation? There are too many of them for me to handle on my own,” he glanced from you to Sam and then finally to Dean.

“Sure thing, Cas,” Dean quickly responded and Sam nodded in agreement.

“I think I’m going to sit this one out guys,” you announced. “I’m still a little sore from the last hunt.” You gestured to your shoulder.

“I could fix it for you if you want,” Cas offered as he strode over to stand in front of you, reaching out his hand. You shook your head and took a step back.

“Thanks, but no thanks Cas. I think I need a little time to recuperate and get refreshed. Besides I think the three of you should be able to handle it.”

“You sure you want to stay here on your own, Y/N?” Sam asked, obviously concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself,” you smiled.

“Well alright,” Dean said as he came to give you a hug. “You call us if anything happens.” Sam followed suit and embraced you. Noticing Cas’s hesitation, you walked over and hugged him as well.

“The same applies to you three. Be careful.”

As soon as they left, you sighed in relief. You felt as though you were finally able to breathe. Getting alone time was not easy to come by. You were almost always with your brothers. The first thing you decided to do was spruce up the bunker and do chores. You tied up your hair and put your IPod in the dock on shuffle and got to work. The music on your IPod was almost devoid of classic rock, which was another benefit of being alone in the bunker. No one to judge your varied tastes. Or so you assumed.

Crowley stood invisible in the corner of the room, watching you sing and dance to your favorite songs. He was enjoying the view, eyeing your hips as they swayed along with the rhythm. Your singing voice, as he quickly noted, wasn’t bad at all. It was rather pleasant.

One of the phones on the table began to ring. You turned off your music and answered. Crowley took this as his cue to leave, having only dropped in to check up on you. Plus he didn’t feel like eavesdropping on your phone call. He had some important business in hell to get back to.

“Hello?”                                                                                      

_“Hi. I-um- I’m looking for Dean-uh Winchester?”_

“Who is this?”

_“My name is Rick. I-I was given this number by a guy named Garth? He said that Dean was the guy I should call in this kind of situation? Said it was his kind of thing.”_

“What’s your situation?”

“ _I’m a cop from Lincoln, Nebraska. There have been a lot of missing persons recently and…well two bodies turned up today completely drained of blood. So is Dean there?”_

_“_ Definitely sounds like our kind of thing. Dean is actually working another case at the moment. I’m his sister, Y/N.”

“ _Oh…”_

_“_ I also specialize in this kind of stuff. You said Lincoln, right?”

_“That’s right.”_

“Well I can be up there in about 4 hours. I’ll come up and give you a hand.”

“ _You sure? I don’t want you to-“_

_“_ I’m sure. This is my job. It’s what I do and I am good at it. I’ll give you a call when I get there.”

“ _Alright…Thank you.”_

You sighed loudly as you ended the call. _So much for recuperating_ , you thought to yourself. Shoving the phone into your jeans pocket, you went to pack up your gear for the trip. The case sounded like a vampire nest. You knew you had to get there quickly. If the bodies were starting to turn up, more people would soon be going missing.

Within a half hour all of your gear was packed up in your red 1988 Corvette. You took out your phone and were about to call Sam and Dean but you quickly stopped yourself. The only reason you had stayed behind was to rest. Things would not bode well if they knew you ditched them just to take a case on your own. Not that they would approve of you going on your own anyway. You put your phone back in your pocket and left.

“Hello there, I’m looking for Rick?” you announced to the woman at the front desk of the Lincoln police station. She looked up at you as you showed her your fake ID badge.

“Oh. Right this way please,” she said as she stood up to escort you to his office. After a short walk down the hall, the woman knocked on the second door on the right of the hall way.

“Yes?” The voice you recognized as Rick sounded behind the door. She opened the door and ushered you in.

“Rick? Hi, we spoke on the phone earlier?”

“Oh! Yes, of course. Come on in and have a seat. You are dismissed, Irene.” The woman nodded and closed the door behind you as you took a seat. “You certainly came here quickly.”

“Well with your current case, I figured it would be best to get here as soon as possible.”

“Right. So, you-you deal with this sort of thing often then?” He seemed unconvinced.

“More often than you would assume. How do you know Garth?”

“He was here a few years back. Helped with some really gruesome murders. I witnessed a guy shed all of his skin and change his appearance. After that he gave me the number and told me to call if something strange every happened again.”

“I see. I’m glad he did. Would you be able to show me the bodies that you found? It would help me solidify a few crucial pieces of information.”

“Sure thing.” Rick led you to the morgue. As expected, there were puncture wounds. The coroner’s report confirmed that the cause of death for the victims was being drained of all of their blood.

“Did that help you?” he asked as you walked out of the examination room.

“It did. Now I know what we are dealing with,” you said with conviction to give him some assurance that he was wise to call for outside help. “I’ll get this taken care of as quickly as I can.”

You made your way to a nearby motel to book a room for a few nights, secretly hoping you could wrap up this case fast. You worried that your brothers would return to the bunker and find you missing.

Once settled, you pulled out your laptop and got to work. The case files that Rick had let you borrow soon became scattered across the table. You read through them numerous times, making sure you got every detail. That is when you noticed a pattern. The people went missing within a one mile radius of each other. The area was about three miles wide. You brought up a detailed map of the section and narrowed the down the probable locations for the nest. There was an abandoned hospital on the outskirts of town, not too far from the last abduction.

Now that you had the information that you needed, you were preparing yourself to take down the group of vampires tomorrow night. You knew it was stupid to go on your own. But you knew that if you involved the cop, things could go badly. Having an amateur hunter would be too risky. Calling a more experienced hunter could lead to your brothers finding out about working a case by yourself. Sure they did it all the time, but they were hypocrites about it.

After resting up overnight and into the next morning, you began to pack your things into the car, leaving a few vials of dead man’s blood and a large machete out in the front seat. In the pit of your stomach, it felt like you were rushing this hunt. Maybe you missed something? You shook off the feeling, attributing it to nerves. It was your first solo hunt.

The time finally came to stake out the place. It was dark outside in the abandoned sector of the town, the quarter-moon beginning to brighten up your surroundings. Quietly, you get out of your car and grab your weapons, slinking towards the gate to the building. There was a small chain linking the gates together. You begin to remove them, careful not to make them rattle too much. The gates emitted a screech as you pushed, causing you to jump slightly. _Hopefully nobody heard that._ At that moment the anxiety set in. You hastily made your way up towards the hospital. You were about to go around to the back when you heard a loud thud. Everything went black.

~

Crowley sat on his throne, leaning on his hand and listening to the plea from the demon in front of his court. When the demon finished speaking, the monarch sighed.

“So you thought you could get away with something like this? It goes against the rules of making deals and therefore is treason. Guilty. Take him to his cell to await the punishment that fits his crime.” Crowley waved his hand for his other minions to follow his orders. He had barely paid attention to that last one. Something felt off to him. He felt it in his gut since he left the bunker. The king rose from his throne and walked over to where he stashed his finest scotch and poured himself a drink.

_Maybe I should check on her again? No, she is probably fine._ He took a large sip of his signature drink in attempts to calm his nerves. _Why are you worrying?_ The demon strode confidently back over and planted himself back on the throne. He was about to have his minions send in the next offender, but he hesitated. _It couldn’t hurt to check, I suppose._

“Postpone the trials. I’ll be back.”

“Yes, sire.”

Crowley appeared in the bunker, not bothering to hide himself. There was no music playing, nor were there any lights on. He snapped his fingers to turn on the lamps in the library. _Maybe she is asleep?_ The demon casually made his way through the halls towards your bedroom. The door to your room was wide open. You weren’t there. There weren’t even signs that you had slept there last night. Crowley immediately became concerned. That is when he realized that he overlooked a detail the last time he was here. The phone you answered hadn’t been your own. It was a hunter line.

“Bollocks,” he swore as he instantly vanished.

~

“Ugh,” you groaned, feeling the pain on the back of your head as you drifted back into consciousness.

“Hey! Miss? Are you okay?” a woman whispered to you. You opened your eyes to find yourself tied to an old-fashioned hospital bed. Looking to your right you notice a woman strapped down to another bed beside you, looking over at you with worry.

“I’m ok. Just a bit of a headache from the blow to my head. Are you alright?”

“I’m very weak. These people…they’re not normal. They’re monsters. They’ve been-” the woman said with fear evident in her voice.

“Draining you of your blood. I know. I came to rescue you and the others. I’m Y/N.” The woman started sobbing. “It’s okay. I’m going to get us all out of here. Just stay calm. What’s your name?” Though you were speaking of remaining calm, on the inside you were panicking. This was not going according to plan. You were tied up, your weapons were gone, and there was a nest of vampires roaming the halls. You didn’t even have back-up! Nobody knew where you were!

“My name is Diane. We’re…we’re the only ones left. I have almost no energy left in me to get out,” Diane spoke with a shaky voice.

“How many of them are there?”

“Five, I think. Maybe seven? I’ve lost track. They’ve taken so much of my blood.” _Great,_ you thought to yourself.

The sound of footsteps entered you ears. You turned your head and saw three figures enter the room.

“She’s awake,” one of the shadows whispered.

“Didn’t realize that there were hunters in the area,” one spoke next to your ear.

“You go around abducting innocent people and dump a few bodies devoid of blood in a nearby park. Did you really think we wouldn’t notice that sort of thing?” you retorted earning you a sharp smack on your face.

“We were going to leave as soon as we finished up with this one. Then you show up all alone. You made an easy target for a hunter. More to go around I suppose.”

“I doubt you’ll get away with it for much longer.”

“Says the amateur,” the one nearest the door chuckled.

“I’m no amateur,” you growled.

“Enough talk. You two can finish up the one over there. I’m going to start this one.” The movement was fast. The woman screamed softly and then fell silent. _Shit!_ Then you felt the bite. It was like a bunch of tiny daggers being stabbed into your neck. But the head rush from your rapidly depleting blood supply was far worse. You already felt dizzy from what you now assumed was a concussion. This just enhanced the unpleasant sensation. Not long after the vampire had started feeding off of you, shouts could be heard from the hallway. The vampire shot up and looked over to the others. Another figure entered the room, panting.

“We need to leave! Now!!” it shouted.

“More hunters?”

“No, worse! It’s-” the vampire started to explain before the thud echoed through the room. The vampires bared their fangs and braced themselves for the assailant.

“Tsk Tsk. What horrible bedside manner,” deep, gravelly voice commented. Crowley stood in the doorway, glancing over at you briefly to make sure you were still breathing. Stepping over the body and avoiding the blood that was pooling on the floor from the decapitation, he sauntered into the room. In the dark his bright red eyes glowed, illuminating his face. Although he remained expressionless, his features held a silent rage boiling under the surface that spilled through when he spoke. Raising his arm he snapped his fingers, sending two of the vampires’ heads toppling to the floor to join their counterpart.

“Please. Just make this quick,” the remaining vampire pleaded. Crowley chuckled darkly.

“No. You and I are going to be spending some quality time together.” He snapped his fingers again and the vampire was gone. The demon breathed out in relief and rushed over to where you lay.

“Y/N!” He said as he removed the restraints with a wave of his hand. “Y/N, don’t fall asleep on me. I need you to stay awake for a little longer, love. Y/N?” You were already out cold, however. The dizziness from the rapid blood loss made you pass out. The demon carefully picked you up into his arms and teleported back to the bunker.

~

You awoke with a start, sitting up far too quickly only to lay right back down. Your breathing was rapid as the panic from the hospital still clung to you.

“It’s alright, love. You’re safe now.” At the side of your bed was Crowley, seated in the chair from the library. He reached out and grabbed your hand, rubbing it soothingly.

“Crowley? What-what happened?”

“I should be asking you that same question. What the bloody hell were you thinking? Going into a nest of vampires alone with no back-up? Forgive me, but you are smarter than that Y/N.”

“The boys were helping Cas and the emergency phone rang and I thought I could handle it.” You began to feel like an idiot. You had been too rash.

“I assume you didn’t even call your brothers to let them know. Speaking of, you have 6 missed calls and voicemails.” _Shit._

“Great.” Your mind tries to piece things together. You gasp suddenly. “My car! My car is still in Lincoln!”

“Your car is in the garage. I had one of my demons bring it here after I made sure you were safely back here.”

“What? What exactly happened? I remember the vamp feeding off of me and then a commotion. Then nothing.”

“Well for starters, I came here to see you and you weren’t here. My demons tracked your car to Lincoln and caught wind of a vampire nest. They brought the news to me. I rushed over there and found your car on the side of the road next to the abandoned hospital and saw that the gate was open. I stormed into the building and took out four of the five vampires that were waiting in the lobby, letting the fifth one lead me to where I assumed you would be. When I got there you had passed out. I exterminated the remaining filth and brought you back here, where I could fix you up.”

You began to process everything that he had just explained. Then you remembered Diane.

“The woman that was in the bed next to me…is she alright?” you asked hoping that you had saved at least one person on your solo hunt.

“She was dead when I got there.” You swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears. You had failed her after promising to get her out.

“Y/N, love. It isn’t your fault. These things happen. Whether you had gone there or not, that woman was going to die.”

“I should’ve had help. If I had only had back up, maybe it would’ve made a difference.”

“I agree that you shouldn’t have done this on your own. But I doubt she would’ve lasted much longer anyways.” Crowley pulled you into a hug. You leaned into his chest and he began to run his hands up and down your back.

“You really worried me, Y/N.” His words caught you by surprise. And then you remembered the kiss that you shared on the beach. You pulled away to look him in the eye.

“I did?”

“Of course you did! You could’ve gotten yourself killed. You nearly did too.”

“Why would you care about that?”

“Because I care a lot about you, Y/N. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” At those words, you flung yourself at the demon and pressed your lips forcefully against his. He responded by kissing back just as forcefully if not more. His hand reached up and grabbed the back of your head and pulled you closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity you broke away from the kiss and placed your hand on his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble as it prickled your palm.

“Crowley?”

“Hm?”

“Will you stay with me until my brothers get back? I mean that is unless you have business to take care of.”

“I already cleared my schedule. I wasn’t going to leave you here in this state.” You smiled.

“Thank you, Crowley,” you kissed his cheek and motioned him to join you on the bed. He got up and walked over to the other side to sit next to you. After taking off his shoes, he lay on his side to be able to look at you. The butterflies were back. You sighed knowing that you should just get it off your chest.

“Crowley. I-um…I need to say something.” He smirked.

“Oh? What might that be?” You knew he already knew. _Just say it, Y/N!_

“I really like you Crowley. And- well I understand if you can’t-I mean if you don’t feel the same way-” he put his finger to your lips and leaned in to kiss your forehead, chuckling.

“Darling, you really need to stop over thinking things. I have felt things for you for a long time. I was just never able to show it until more recently. Your brother’s cure opened my eyes to what it really means to feel things for another person. Things I haven’t felt in centuries. I’ve had my demons follow you on occasion just to make sure you were alright. I’ve even been popping in every now and again just to see for myself that you are okay.”

You scooted over to lean against his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him. Your eyelids began to droop and you unwillingly let out a yawn.

“You should get some rest, Y/N. I’ll be here when you wake.” You let your eyelids close as sleep took over.

“Rest well, my love,” Crowley whispered to your unconscious form, watching over you as you slept.


End file.
